Velhos Hábitos
by Pam Weasley
Summary: Ron e Hermione, casados há algum tempo, percebem que seus velhos hábitos ficaram muito piores. Então, os dois resolvem fazer uma aposta.
1. Os problemas

**Nota da autora: **Ainda não sei quantos capítulos essa fic vai ter, mas garanto mais de cinco ;) Vou cuidar para atualizar com frequência! Fazia tempo que que eu queria um plot assim, de romance/humor, com a vida de casado dos dois, e a Bela me "vendeu" o dela lá na seção R/Hr do fórum 6V. Obrigada, Bela! Espero que gostem!

* * *

><p><strong>Os problemas<strong>

* * *

><p>O silêncio parecia reverberar nas paredes de madeira que compunham a casa dos Weasleys. Desde o alto do segundo andar até o térreo, nada fazia barulho. Lá fora, um sol quente e reconfortante de início de primavera fazia com que as flores crescessem e os pássaros cantassem mais alto. Mas, ali dentro, não se ouvia nada. Ou quase nada.<p>

O som delicado, baixo e quase surdo de uma página sendo virada. Hermione lia, pela décima vez, _O Retrato de Dorian Gray_, do autor trouxa Oscar Wilde. Ela já sabia a maior parte da narrativa de cor e suas partes favoritas estavam marcadas com papel adesivo colorido, em um cantinho da página, para não estragar. Ela passou quase a tarde toda lendo, aproveitando que nesse fim de semana não tinha nenhum trabalho para fazer.

Seus olhos estavam um pouco cansados. Levantou devagar, os pés tocando o tapete fofo da sala, e foi até a cozinha pegar um copo de água. Recostou-se no balcão para bebê-lo e olhou pela janela. Estava um dia muito bonito. As flores no jardim já estavam grandes, mas via-se de longe que ele precisava de uma desgnomização. Ervas daninhas cresciam em volta de seu canteiro. Tinha que dar um jeito nisso, também. Depois de ler aquele livro. E os outros dois que ela comprara na última visita a Floreios e Borrões.

Hermione lavou o copo com um feitiço e colocou-o de volta no armário. A casa continuava silenciosa.

Tão silenciosa que ela deu um grito de susto quando uma coruja entrou voando e largou no chão um envelope. A coruja alta e parda saiu voando logo depois, como se ainda precisasse entregar muitas coisas. Hermione reparou que era uma coruja de Hogwarts e, então, se apressou em apanhar a carta no chão.

"_Mamãe, papai_

_Tudo bom? Está tudo bem, por aqui! Estou estudando bastante para os próximos exames e também estou tentando entrar para o time de quadribol! Esse ano é o nosso primeiro passeio à Hogsmeade com a escola. Eu posso ir? Digam sim! Estou mandando a autorização. Todos os meus amigos vão!_

_Rose mandou um beijo, também. (preciso falar sobre ela com vocês)_

_Hugo."_

Hermione sorriu enquanto fechava a carta. Depois, tinha que responder, com a autorização assinada. Hugo era um menino esforçado, merecia sair para se divertir com os amigos. Ela ficou um pouco aflita com o que ele tinha a falar sobre Rose, mas depois lembrou que Hugo herdara do pai a mania de ser bastante exagerado. Talvez ela só estivesse relaxando um pouco nos estudos, ou gastando demais a mesada que eles lhe davam. Lembrou-se que, na resposta, tinha que perguntar se ele não tinha dúvida em nenhuma matéria. Poderia mandar uma coruja para Neville e perguntar como os filhos estavam se saindo nas aulas de Herbologia. Foi a menor nota de Hugo no segundo ano e, agora, que ele tinha ainda mais matérias...

A morena releu o que o filho tinha dito sobre quadribol antes de suspirar alto. Ele queria entrar para o time. Ela sabia, claro, que ele sempre quisera entrar no time da Gryffindor, desde que Rose entrara para o time da Ravenclaw. Ele disse, durante as férias, que daria uma dura nela se os dois se enfrentassem em campo. Mas Hermione ainda ficava preocupada. Hugo era muito pequeno. E era muito fraco. Talvez... Conversaria com Ron, mais tarde.

Foi então que Hermione percebeu: Ron não estava em casa. Ron havia saído, em algum momento naquela manhã. Ela não se lembrava quando. Ela não lembrava por que. Ela sequer sabia onde ele havia ido. Tentou puxar pela memória, mas não conseguiu. Só o que se lembrava daquela manhã era ter lido até a hora do almoço, então comer o resto de macarrão que havia sobrado e voltado a ler. Não lembrava de Ron estar nesse caminho.

Ela fechou os olhos, pressionando-os de leve com a ponta dos dedos, e voltou a ler.

* * *

><p>Um vendedor baixinho e com a pele queimada de sol tirou de dentro da sua bolsa uma garrafa de água, que Harry pegou depois de entregar-lhe algumas moedas. Ele e Ron estavam sentados, esperando o jogo começar. O Chudley Cannons se preparava para entra em capo e, do outro lado, o Tornados de Tutshill já cantava a vitória. Os meninos também não acreditavam muito no time laranja, mas nunca perderiam um jogo. Ou melhor: Ron nunca perderia um jogo. Harry já havia perdido vários, preferindo ficar em casa com as crianças e Ginny, ou fazendo hora extra no trabalho. Já Ron vinha acompanhando o time até nos treinos. Todos já o conheciam.<p>

O estádio barulhento só se acalmaria quando o juiz anunciasse o início da partida. Ron e Harry compartilharam a garrafa de água, sentados com seus chapéus laranja sobre a cabeça. Harry se recostou na arquibancada para logo depois abrir os olhos, encarar o amigo e perguntar.

- Como estão as crianças? As minhas mandam poucas cartas...

- Estão ótimas! – Ron exclamou, sem pensar. – Rose está arrebentando no time da Ravenclaw! Acredita que, no último jogo, ela defendeu todos os gols que a Slytherin tentou fazer? – narrou, emocionado. – Essa é a minha Rose!

Harry riu, balançando a cabeça.

- Ela torce para os Cannons também, não é? – perguntou.

- Ela e Hugo! – o ruivo respondeu, sorrindo e bebendo mais um gole de sua água. – Eu andei conversando com ele. Ele tem muito talento, precisa entrar para o quadribol também...

- E a Hermione, o que acha disso? – Harry perguntou despretensioso.

Ron pensou por um instante, tentando lembrar o que a esposa tinha dito sobre os filhos no time de quadribol. Não lembrou.

- Ela não tem nada contra, sabe? – disse, dando de ombros. – Tem medo, claro, mas ela mesma já enfrentou coisas piores...

Harry riu, concordando, e então se lembrou:

- E o trabalho? Ela apresentou aquela proposta sobre o salário dos elfos para Kingsley?

Ron ficou em silêncio, encarando-o. Não sabia de que prosposta Harry estava falando. Algo em sua mente lhe dizia que aquilo não era novo e que já tinha ouvido a esposa falar sobre a proposta. Talvez durante um jantar. Talvez em um jantar a casa de Ginny. Tavez enquanto ele lia a tabela de jogos desse campeonato no Profeta Diário. Ron não conseguia lembrar o que ela havia dito.

Mas perguntaria quando chegasse em casa. O juiz deu início a partida. Os jogadores se posicionaram em campo. Era hora do show.

* * *

><p>- Grande jogo! – Harry exclamou, batendo nas costas do amigo. – Vai ao próximo, então?<p>

- Claro! – Ron exclamou, seu sorriso indo de orelha a orelha. – Prometi a Rose que a levaria na semifinal e na final se os Cannons chegassem lá!

Os dois se despediram a aparataram para suas casas, exaustos, mas contentes. Os Cannons tinham vencido a partida e vencido com louvor. Ron sentia que todo seu esforço para acompanhar o time estava sendo recompensado. Ron sentia que tinha parte nessa vitória.

Entrou em casa e percebeu que a luz da sala ainda estava ligada, mesmo que todo o resto já estivesse no breu. Tirou seus calçados e foi subir a escada, pé ante pé, até perceber que não era a toa que a luz estava acesa: Hermione ainda estava ali. O corpo deitado no sofá, os olhos fechados, a morena ressonava baixo. Em seu colo estava largado um livro, aberto no que parecia ser o último capítulo. Ron pegou-o delicadamente e fechou, imaginando porque a esposa estava lendo aquilo de novo. Ele mesmo já sabia a história de cor, apesar de não lembrar dela agora. Guardou-o na estante e subiu para o quarto.

Depois que arrumou a cama, desceu novamente para pegar Hermione. Ela devia estar bem cansada por causa do trabalho. Lembrou-se que tinha que perguntar algo sobre o trabalho dela, mas esqueceu o que era. No dia seguinte, perguntaria a Harry. Aproximou-se da esposa, querendo pega-la no colo, mas ouviu primeiro um barulho baixo e olhou para a janela. Quando reconheceu aquela coruja, abriu um sorriso.

Era a coruja que tinha dado a Rose quando ela entrou para o time de quadribol. Abriu a janela sem fazer barulho e, depois de dar um pouco de comida para a coruja, pegou a carta e leu:

"Papai,

Nós ganhamos! Fiquei tão feliz quando soube da notícia! Vamos ao próximo jogo juntos, não é? Você prometeu que iria me levar! Vai ser muito legal se a mamãe for também! Aliás, por que ela não responde mais as nossas cartas? É sempre você...

Quando nos encontrarmos, quero falar sobre Hugo. Acho que ele vai enlouquecer!

Te amo,

Rosie"

Ele sorriu, pensando no dia que ele e a filha iriam juntos no jogo. Era sempre divertido sair com ela, mas quase nunca tinham tempo. Ele podia convidar Hermione, também. Passou o olho pela carta novamente e viu o que ela tinha falado sobre Hugo. Claro que Hugo iria enlouquecer: estava sempre estudando! Ele nunca parava de estudar. Era ainda pior que Hermione...

_Hermione_. Hermione não estava respondendo as cartas dos filhos. Ela tinha algo importante para fazer no trabalho, mas Ron não conseguia lembrar o que era. Era importante o suficiente para que ela não respondesse as cartas? E por que ela estava relendo aquele livro? De repente, o silêncio da casa ficou alto demais. Tinha algo muito errado ali. Ron tentava lembrar o que Harry tinha dito que a morena precisava fazer, mas não conseguia. Tinha que perguntar o que estava acontecendo, mas não conseguia formular a frase.

- Ron? – ela chamou, sentando no sofá e virando-se para ele. – Ron, onde você...

Antes que ela terminasse de falar, Ron a encarou com uma expressão assustada no rosto. Era simplesmente como se não vivessem juntos. Era como se não fossem casados.

_Era como se nunca tivessem se conhecido._


	2. A decisão

**Nota da autora:** Capítulo dois! Obrigada por todos os comentários, foram mesmo muito gentis! Estou tão feliz com essa fic quanto vocês =) Se divirtam!

* * *

><p><strong>A decisão<strong>

* * *

><p>- Onde você estava, Ronald? – ela perguntou, levantando-se.<p>

Ron ficou ainda mais assustado quando percebeu que ela usava exatamente a mesma roupa que estava usando quando ele saiu de casa: seu pijama.

- Eu fui ao jogo dos Cannons. – ele respondeu, sua voz um pouco mais baixa que o normal. – Eu tenho certeza que te disse isso, hoje de manhã.

Mas não tinha certeza. Hermione franziu o cenho e ficou encarando-o por algum tempo.

- Ah, sim. – ela respondeu, baixando a cabeça. – Eu me lembro, agora. – a morena bocejou e começou a andar em direção às escadas. Parou, antes, para dar um beijo rápido nos lábios do marido. – Estou morrendo de sono! Eu já vou...

- Hermione, espera. – ele pediu. – Você... você não se lembra, não é?

Silêncio. Como naquela manhã, a falta de sons parecia ensurdecer quem estivesse dentro da casa. Os dois se olharam durante algum tempo. Ron não se lembrava de ela ter cortado o cabelo, mas parecia menor. Hermione nunca vira aquele casaco antes. Ele também parecia bem mais magro. E cansado. Ela, então, começou a perceber o que estava implícito naquela pergunta.

- Não. – ela respondeu em um suspiro. – Eu não lembro nem sequer de ter te visto hoje de manhã.

Com as últimas palavras vieram lágrimas das quais ela ainda não sabia o motivo. Hermione se sentia exausta mas, acima disso, sentia-se absolutamente sozinha. Os últimos dias no trabalho tinham sido sobrecarregados e ela, como sempre foi, só pensava em chegar em casa e ter tempo para ler algo que gostasse. Mas ainda faltava algo que, até agora, ela nem imaginava o que era. Ron, parado à sua frente, parecia ainda assustado e não se moveu quando ela começou a chorar.

Uma chuva repentina começou a cair do lado de fora. O som das gotas no telhado incomodava, mas tirou o ruivo do seu espanto. Ron tentou formular alguma frase, dizer alguma coisa que a fizesse parar de chorar, ou melhor, fazer alguma coisa que acabasse com aquela distância gritante entre os dois. Deu alguns passos para frente, até ficar o mais próximo que podia dela, e Hermione encostou a cabeça em seu peito.

- Está tudo bem. – ele disse, ainda no tom de voz baixo. – Nós vamos dar um jeito nisso, não vamos?

Hermione fez que sim com a cabeça e Ron acariciou de leve seus cabelos. Ele imaginou se os dois realmente conseguiriam consertar.

* * *

><p>A chuva foi passando aos poucos e, quando terminou, um estava sentado de frente para o outro na mesa da cozinha. Ele esperou que a esposa começasse a falar alguma coisa, pois sempre era ela que tomava a frente para resolver um problema. Hermione não parecia disposta e algumas poucas lágrimas ainda teimavam em cair de seus olhos.<p>

- Qual você acha que é o problema? – ele perguntou, sem jeito. – Quero dizer, nós estamos um pouco...

- Nós estamos muito afastados. – ela corrigiu. – _Demais._

- Eu sei. – Ron falou, limpando uma lágrima do rosto dela. – Mas o que nos afastou? – perguntou, mesmo que intimamente soubesse a resposta.

- Quando não estamos trabalhando, você está no quadribol e eu estou sentada naquele maldito sofá lendo alguma coisa! – disse, exasperada.

Ron balançou a cabeça, compreensivo Nos últimos tempos, era só isso que os dois faziam. Era por isso que já estavam esquecendo o que o outro falava: estavam vivendo em mundos diferentes.

- Eu gosto de ler, sabe... – Hermione, que segurou a mão de Ron enquanto falava, parecia estar se desculpando.

- Eu sei. – ele disse, dando de ombros. – Também gosto de quadribol.

Ela sorriu e logo depois suspirou, balançando a cabeça.

- Acho que nós somos viciados, Ron. – disse, limpando as últimas lágrimas que caíram. – O que nós vamos fazer?

Ele não sabia o que responder. Ficou olhando para as mãos deles, pousadas em seu colo, unidas. A mão de Hermione era macia e delicada, ainda que ela mesma não se considerasse muito doce. Ron não queria soltar aquelas mãos nunca mais. Devia fazer alguma coisa que as mantivesse unidas. Devia fazer alguma coisa que salvasse seu casamento.

A ideia veio repentinamente e ele a lançou, sem repensar, sem perceber o que ela significava.

- Vamos fazer uma aposta! – ele disse, sorrindo.

Hermione levantou a cabeça e ergueu uma sobrancelha, mas não disse nada. Ron continuou:

- Eu fico sem ir em nenhum jogo, nenhum treino, nenhum nada de quadribol, e você fica sem ler nada... – parou para pensar e depois concluiu. – Por dois meses!

Hermione arregalou os olhos diante da ideia e logo depois baixou a cabeça. Dois meses eram muito tempo, se fosse pensar que nunca havia ficado sem um livro desde que aprendera a ler. Ron continuava olhando para ela, esperando a resposta, um sorriso nos lábios. Ela não se sentia bem com aquela situação, aquela distância que os dois tinham estabelecido. Mas, depois de todo aquele tempo, ficar sem ler nada durante dois meses parecia impossível. E ela nem tinha terminado de reler aquele livro...

- Hermione? – ele chamou, apertando de leve sua mão. – O que você acha? – Ron se mexeu desconfortável na cadeira. – Você não acha uma boa ideia? Assim nós ficamos mais perto um do outro...

Ela levantou os olhos para ele, ainda receosa, e mordeu o lábio inferior.

- O que acontece se um de nós, talvez, não conseguir?

Ron riu da reação dela. Sabia que livros eram muito importantes para a esposa, mas tinham algo realmente grande em jogo.

- Eu acho justo... – ele começou, pensativo. – Que a punição seja alta, não é? Largar o vício para sempre, o que acha?

A expressão de Hermione era de pavor. Ficar sem ler pelo resto da vida. Não era o tipo de coisa que conseguia imaginar.

- Ah, vamos lá! – Ron disse, tentando animá-la. – Você, que lutou na Segunda Guerra Bruxa...

- Tudo bem, tudo bem! – ela respondeu, rendendo-se. – Você tem razão. São só dois meses, certo? Depois disso, voltamos ao normal. _Sem exageros_, claro. – completou, quando viu que Ron a olhava feio.

- Sem exageros! – ele ressaltou, rindo. – De acordo?

Ron estendeu sua mão para ela e Hermione a apertou, selando o contrato. Ele a beijou no rosto e levantou-se para comer alguma coisa, satisfeito com as decisões que tomaram.

- Mas me diga, querido. – ela disse, se aproximando dele e tomando um gole do copo de suco de abóbora que Ron segurava. – De quanto o Cannons perdeu para você fazer esse tipo de aposta?

- O Cannons não perdeu! – ele exclamou, emocionado. – Você acredita que agora nós vamos para a...

Parou. O Chudley Cannons estava na semifinal do campeonato. E Ron tinha acabado de selar um contrato com a esposa, prometendo que não iria em mais nenhum jogo durante os próximos meses.

Perdeu a fome. Não estava mais cansado. Não queria mais deitar no colo de Hermione e perguntar sobre o trabalho dela. Ron foi acometido por uma súbita e imensa vontade de chorar.


	3. Abstinência

**Nota da autora:** Achei esse capítulo um pouco fraquinho, mas coisas bem melhores vão acontecer nos próximos :P Espero que gostem como eu gosto dos seus reviews, haha!

* * *

><p><strong>Abstinência<strong>

* * *

><p>Ron chegou ao Departamento dos Aurores, na segunda-feira, com um grande sorriso no rosto, cumprimentando todos os colegas que passavam por ele. Ele e Hermione haviam passado um domingo excelente: acordaram tarde, tomaram café-da-manhã na cama, passearam em Londres depois do almoço, compraram ingredientes para preparar o jantar, sujaram toda a cozinha fazendo uma sobremesa e acabaram na cama, devorando um ao outro. Sem quadribol. Sem literatura. <em>Apenas os dois<em>.

- Feliz, Ron? – Harry perguntou, sentando-se de frente para o amigo na mesa de seu escritório. – Eu sabia que estaria assim hoje! Você sabia que eu conseguiria, não é? – o moreno perguntou, debruçando-se na mesa.

Ron levantou uma sobrancelha, sem entender o que Harry queria dizer com aquilo. Só começou a entender quando Harry, que tinha achado sua reação muito estranha, começou a tirar do bolso três pequenos pedaços de papel que ele reconheceria a qualquer distância.

- Eu consegui esses três, mas vou conseguir mais caso a gente...

Harry não terminou de falar. Quando os ingressos para o próximo jogo dos Cannons foram postos em cima da mesa, Ron levantou rapidamente, quase deixando sua cadeira cair, e sufocando um grito de desespero com as mãos.

- _Tira isso de perto de mim, Harry!_ – disse em um grito.

Harry levantou-se, olhando para os ingressos e para o amigo algumas vezes, tentando descobrir se havia algo de errado com algum dos dois. Ron parecia absolutamente apavorado com a proximidade daqueles ingressos. Ele se afastou o máximo que pode, até ficar encostado na parede, encarando-os em cima da mesa. Harry resolveu guardá-los no bolso, outra vez.

- Pronto, já guardei... – falou, com a voz calma. – Agora me explica o que foi isso!

Ron narrou sua história, desde o que aconteceu depois do jogo até o fim de domingo, sem quadribol e sem livros. Quando terminou de contar, Harry tinha uma expressão surpresa no rosto.

- Isso foi bem corajoso da sua parte! – exclamou, admirado. – Um pouco burro, talvez, mas corajoso...

O ruivo não soube bem se aquilo havia sido um elogio, mas agradeceu. Harry pareceu intrigado e tirou os ingressos do bolso novamente, mantendo-os próximos ao corpo para Ron não se sentir ameaçado.

- Mas, me diga, o que você vai fazer quanto a Rose? – ele perguntou.

- O que tem a Rose? – o ruivo questionou um pouco mais relaxado.

- Ron, você disse que ia levá-la ao jogo...

Mais um ataque de pânico acometeu o outro, que se encolheu contra a parede. Esses ataques estavam se tronando freqüentes: reações desesperadas, suor excessivo, uma leve falta de ar e a capacidade de esquecer-se de quase tudo o que tinha acontecido antes de ficar sem quadribol. _Eram sentimentos terríveis_. Ron saiu da sala, dizendo que tinha que tomar ar fresco, mas saiu do Ministério e procurou algum lugar para beber.

* * *

><p>Hermione chegou mais cedo do trabalho. A apresentação para Kingsley havia sido um sucesso, e isso diminuiria sua carga horária e aumentaria seu salário. Era tudo que ela precisava naquele momento em que ela e Ron iam tão bem. Sorriu ao lembrar-se de domingo e de como fazia tempo que os dois não passavam um dia tão maravilhoso. Tinha comprado os ingredientes para fazer de sobremesa um mousse de cerejas com chocolate, o preferido de Ron. Terminariam a noite tão bem quanto tinham terminado a noite anterior.<p>

Ela estava subindo para tomar banho quando algo chamou sua atenção. Algo que tirou seu fôlego por alguns segundos e a fez ficar um pouco tonta. A estante de livros, na parede oposta a da escada, tinha algo de diferente. _Algo de errado_, que ela não sabia explicar. Pensou duas vezes antes de se aproximar, lentamente, esperando que a qualquer momento a estante se jogasse em cima dela, sabendo da aposta que havia feito.

Observou a lombada dos livros por um instante, com seu olhar apaixonado. Ali havia vários clássicos, bruxos e trouxas, e alguns livros que estavam por ler. _"Só dois meses",_ ela pensou, respirando fundo e sentindo o cheiro das páginas envelhecidas. _"Concentração, Hermione"_. Encontrou o que estava de errado: _O Retrato de Dorian Gray_ estava na prateleira de baixo, quando era para estar na de cima. Ela pegou o livro com cuidado mas, quando foi colocá-lo no lugar certo, sua mão começou a tremer. _Estava tão pesado_. Tinha que abri-lo para saber o que estava diferente. Tinha que abri-lo por que ele estava pedindo para ser aberto, para ser lido... Ela nem havia terminado o último capítulo...

Hermione chegou a tocar as páginas amareladas, chegou a sentir na ponta dos dedos o toque das palavras. Mas recobrou a consciência rapidamente e jogou o livro longe. O exemplar parou no meio da sala, com as páginas abertas, desarrumando o tapete. A morena suspirou fundo e o juntou, fechando os olhos para não perder seu foco. Depois que o fechou, colocou o livro na prateleira e saiu correndo escada a cima, sem olhar para trás. Precisava tomar um banho e sair para comprar chocolate. Muito chocolate.

* * *

><p>Já era fim de tarde quando a crise passou. Hermione já havia comido mais chocolate do que sua nutricionista permitia e estava sentindo enjôos, mas pelo menos parara de pensar em livros. Ela sabia o fim de <em>Dorian Gray<em>, de qualquer modo. Não precisava lê-lo de novo. Levantou-se do sofá, indo em direção à cozinha, quando uma coruja de Hogwarts pousou no parapeito da janela. Ela deixou a ave entrar e tirou o envelope preso em sua pata.

Era uma carta de Hugo. Ele contava que tinha conseguido, para a alegria de Ron, entrar no time de quadribol de sua casa, e que agora ele e Rose seriam adversários. Contou também que tinha ido muito bem nas provas, especialmente em Feitiços e Poções, e que os professores o elogiaram muito nos trabalhos. Ele reclamou que a mãe nunca respondia suas cartas, e que todas as respostas vinham apenas do pai. E contou, em um tom de confissão e segredo, o que queria dizer sobre Rose.

Hermione cobriu a boca com as mãos depois que leu, escondendo um sorriso. Mesmo que ainda não soubesse como contar isso a Ron, era uma notícia grande. Ela só se sentiu um pouco estranha pela própria Rose não ter contado nada e ela ter que descobrir assim, através de uma carta de Hugo.

- _Boa noitchi_. – ela mal teve tempo de esconder a carta nas costas quando ouviu a voz de Ron.

Mas ele estava tão acabado que não fazia muita diferença se tinha ou não percebido o ato.

- Ron, _você está_...?

_Bêbado_. Ele não respondeu, só balançou a cabeça para todas as direções, fazendo com que ela não soubesse se aquilo era um sim ou um não. Hermione foi à direção dele, deixando a carta em cima da mesa, e o abraçou.

- Você não teve um dia muito bom, não é? – ela perguntou, enquanto o carregava escada acima.

Ron não respondeu nada. Mas ela sabia que, assim como o dela, o dia do marido havia sido uma loucura.


	4. Rose apaixonada

**Nota da autora:** Me desculpem pelos SÉCULOS sem atualizar! Vários fatores me mantiveram afastada da fic, mas vejam que coisa boa: agora ela já está toda escrita, só esperando pra ser postada! Espero que gostem e feliz ano-novo =)

* * *

><p><strong>Rose apaixonada<strong>

* * *

><p>No dia seguinte, quando Ron já estava recuperado da bebedeira o suficiente para trabalhar, Hermione acordou doente.<p>

- Tem certeza que não comeu nada estranho? – ele perguntou, ajudando-a a descer as escadas. Cada degrau era um gemido de dor de Hermione.

- Tenho! – ela exclamou, pensando nos quilos de chocolate que comeu para sair da crise de abstinência.

- É melhor você ficar em casa. – Ron determinou, quando pousaram seus pés na sala. – Assim você não se estressa e descansa.

Ela estava prestes a concordar – dormir um pouco mais seria bom depois de tomar um chá para o estômago. – mas, então, seus olhos encontraram a estante de livros.

- _Não!_ – exlcamou, mais desesperada do que esperava. Seu estômago doeu mais e ela se atirou no sofá com as mãos sobre a barriga. – Não vou ficar em casa. Pode ser pior!

Ron não entendeu o que ela quis dizer, mas suspirou fundo e continuou seu argumento.

- Você não pode trabalhar assim! – disse, sentando ao seu lado. – Nem seus colegas vão permitir que você fique lá nesse estado!

Hermione encostou sua cabeça no ombro do marido, respirando fundo e tentando ignorar as pontadas que sentia em todo seu aparelho digestivo.

- Eu vou ao médico. – disse, finalmente. – Não precisa se preocupar. Do médico para casa...

Ron sorriu, aliviado, e beijou-a com carinho antes de dizer que a levaria ao St. Mungus.

Ele subiu as escadas para pegar a bolsa da esposa enquanto Hermione deixava-se cair no sofá, se perguntando se ia conseguir resistir de novo a uma casa vazia e uma estante de livros implorando para serem lidos.

* * *

><p>Os dois esperavam o médico chamar Hermione para a consulta quando ela se lembrou da carta de Hugo. Ali, em um lugar público, não era o melhor lugar para falar de assuntos familiares, mas ao menos teria certeza de que Ron não sairia correndo para esmagar o pescoço de Rose. Não com a esposa doente. Não estando em um hospital. Pelo menos ela achava.<p>

- O que foi? – Ron perguntou. Ela percebeu que o observava há algum tempo sem notar, esperando adivinhar quais seriam suas reações. – Está se sentindo mal?

- Um pouco... – ela respondeu, sem jeito, pondo as mãos sobre o estômago novamente. – Ron, ontem eu recebi uma carta do Hugo.

O marido se endireitou na cadeira da sala de espera e a fitou, esperando que contasse o que dizia a carta. Hermione abriu o melhor sorriso que a dor e o nervosismo poderiam dar.

- Ele conseguiu entrar no time de quadribol... – os olhos de Ron brilhavam com lágrimas de emoção. – E parece que Rose está saindo com alguém.

_Silêncio_. Ron perdeu um pouco da cor.

- Não é ótimo? – Hermione exclamou, agitando as mãos. – Hugo queria tanto entrar nesse time, fique tão feliz quando...

- _Quem é?_ – Ron perguntou, sem fôlego. – A pessoa com quem Rose está saindo, nós conhecemos?

- Hugo não disse nomes. – Hermione respondeu, perdendo a agitação inicial. Talvez Ron não fosse pirar tanto. – Mas parecia com ciúmes. Normal de irmãos, você sabe. E normal entre os Weasleys, também...

Ron ficou pensativo por alguns instantes. Não falou nada até que Hermione foi chamada pelo médico.

- Você sabe quando é o próximo passeio deles a Hogsmeade?

* * *

><p>Rose tinha os cabelos presos e os ombros a mostra em uma blusa branca de alças. Ron não costumava pensar nisso com tanto orgulhos, mas ele realmente havia produzido filhos bonitos. Era normal que ela atraísse a atenção dos garotos. <em>Era normal<em>. Ele respirou fundo quando a menina sentou a sua frente em uma das mesas do Cabeça de Javali e pediu duas cervejas amanteigadas. Ela não parecia nervosa, o que lhe dava certeza de que não fazia ideia do segredo que Hugo revelou.

- Como está a mamãe? – ela perguntou, tomando um gole da bebida. – Fiquei sabendo que ela ficou doente...

- Era uma intoxicação alimentar. – Ron respondeu, dando de ombros. – Já tomou os remédios e não está mais vomitando. Mas o médico pediu uns exames, por precaução...

Rose assentiu com a cabeça, sorrindo. Ron era realmente muito apegado a ela. Os dois torciam pelo mesmo time, jogavam quadribol e xadrez juntos, assistiam os mesmos seriados de TV quando passavam as férias com os Grangers. Era engraçado como parecia que estava perdendo alguma coisa.

- Rose, não posso te levar na semi-final. – disse, vendo o sorriso dela sumir do rosto. – É uma longa história, mas prometi a sua mãe. Dependendo da data, talvez também não possa ir à final.

Ron reconheceria aquela expressão à quilômetros de distância. Rose estava decepcionada. O pai ficou feliz por ter uma carta na manga.

- Mas eu ainda tenho dois ingressos. – disse, tirando os bilhetes que Harry havia lhe dado. – Se você quiser levar alguém.

Imediatamente as bochechas e as orelhas dela ficaram da mesma cor que as de Ron quando sentia vergonha. Ele quase riu pela semelhança, mas lembrou que era um assunto sério.

- Não tem ninguém que você queira levar? – perguntou com um tom mais tendencioso.

- _Acho que vou levar a Anastacia_. – ela respondeu, rápido, baixando a cabeça um pouco, mas com a voz firme.

Ron repousou as costas na cadeira, esperando que fosse uma longa conversa.

- Quem é Anastacia? – ele perguntou, cruzando os braços. – Rose, eu já sei que...

- Anastacia é a menina que eu gosto. – ela respondeu em um suspiro.

O pai voltou a posição inicial, escorado na mesa, e então encostou-se à cadeira de novo. Não sabia muito bem como responder ou como agir. Se ficava feliz por não ser alguém que ele detestasse ou se se envergonhava por supor que fosse um menino.

- _Eu sei que é estranho para vocês por isso eu pedi para o Hugo não contar porque ele disse que ia mandar uma carta e_ – ela começou a justificar, falando muito rápido, nervosa.

- Rose, Rose! – Ron exclamou, voltando a se inclinar sobre a mesa. – Tudo bem. – disse, segurando a mão da filha. – _Tudo bem_.

A menina, que antes parecia à beira de um ataque, relaxou os ombros antes de segurar com suas duas mãos as mãos de Ron. Ela riu, baixando a cabeça novamente, e debruçou-se sobre a mesa.

- Agora, posso te falar uma coisa sobre o Hugo?


	5. Inversão

**Nota da autora:** Fic quase chegando no fim! Obrigada à quem continuou acompanhando!

* * *

><p><strong>Inversão<strong>

* * *

><p>- Então você deu os ingressos para elas... – Hermione confirmou, sorridente, servindo outra xícara de chá para si e sentando-se à mesa em que o marido tamborilava os dedos, um pouco impaciente. – Estou orgulhosa de você!<p>

Ron sorriu. Na verdade, estava um pouco preocupado em não parecer tão legal assim quando falasse sobre Hugo. Ele e Hermione – apesar das crises de abstinência – estavam conseguindo levar bem a aposta. Já eram três semanas sem livros, sem jogos e, Ron podia dizer, sem grandes confusões. Mas a notícia sobre Hugo vinha incomodando-o desde o encontro com Rose e, agora que resolvera contar tudo à esposa, sobre a namorada da filha e os problemas do filho, parecia que algo constantemente incomodava seu estômago.

Hermione percebeu sua perturbação e, segurando sua mão, perguntou o que estava errado.

- Hugo. – ele respondeu resumidamente antes de tomar ar. – Ele não está bem. Rose acha que ele está a beira de um ataque de nervos!

A esposa se afastou um pouco, confusa, mas pediu para que ele explicasse.

- Você sabe, ele faz todas as matérias que o tempo permite. Se tivesse um vira-tempo teria feito o mesmo que você no terceiro ano! – Hermione riu baixo, balançando a cabeça. – E agora ele tem o time de quadribol. Já é muita coisa... – a mulher concordou, pensativa. Nunca tinha realmente refletido sobre as tarefas do filhos. – Rose diz que ele_ não gosta_ de Runas, Aritmancia ou quadribol. Que ele só faz isso por nós...

- Não pode ser! – Hermione exclamou, com os olhos arregalados. – Nós nunca exigimos... Quer dizer, não conscientemente... _Eu acho..._

Naquele momento, não conseguia lembrar-se de ter pressionado o filho a qualquer decisão, mas também não poderia negar que, às vezes, ela e o marido eram muito enfáticos em suas _preferências_. As milhares de exaltações por Rose ter entrado no time de quadribol e na aula de Astronomia, mas a infelicidade por ela ter escolhido Adivinhação e tirar boas notas na matéria, eram coisas que os dois nunca continham.

- Tudo bem! – Hermione exclamou, de repente, saindo de seu estado contemplativo. – Vamos conersar com Hugo nas férias.

- Não sei se é tão simples. – Ron respondeu, ainda parecendo preocupado. – Agora ele também está preocupado com Rose. – vendo a expressão confusa da esposa, ele continuou. – Você sabe, alguns bruxos têm preconceito com casais do mesmo sexo. É bobo, mas existe. Hugo ficaria pirado se soubesse que Rose vai ao jogo com Anastacia e ninguém vai cuidar das duas...

Os dois combinaram que falariam com Hugo o mais rápido possível, mas aquilo martelou a cabeça de Hermione até que o sono a vencesse, muito tarde da noite. Estava muito preocupada com Hugo e o caso de Rose poderia realmente acabar mal.

Era perigoso demais deixar que as duas fossem sozinhas àquele jogo.

* * *

><p>Hermione agradeceu à Merlim por ser fim de semana e Ron ter um sono muito pesado quando se vestiu apressadamente naquela manhã. Desaparatou na frente de casa, aproveitando a rua completamente vazia, e chegou ao grande estádio que já começava a ficar lotado. Como ninguém sabia quanto tempo a partida poderia demorar, era importante que começasse cedo. Ela sabia que os ingressos que Harry conseguia eram sempre da área mais disputada, então sentou-se o mais perto que conseguiu. Na última hora, só pode comprar os ingressos mais baratos, mas assim era melhor.<p>

Assim era quase improvável que Rose a visse, mesmo que ela pudesse observá-la.

Passaram-se alguns minutos até que, localizando a área VIP, ela conseguisse reconhecer a filha e Anastacia – uma moça de cabelos pretos com franja e algo que parecia um piercing que os trouxas usavam no lábio inferior. Hermione sorriu ao ver as duas, que pareciam bastante felizes juntas, mas seu bom humor foi logo dissipado quando os gritos dos torcedores começaram a surgir por todos os lados.

O jogo começara. Ela pegou seu binóculo e, discretamente, apontou-o para as duas meninas e para o ambiente em volta, para ter certeza de que ninguém mal-intencionado tentaria alguma coisa. Foi assim por quase meia hora de jogo até que os Cannons fizessem seu primeiro gol. As duas gritaram, pularam e se abraçaram tanto que Hermione olhou para frente para ver quem tinha sido. Seu primeiro pensamento foi que Ron adoraria estar ali.

Que ele estava perdendo_ um jogo e tanto_.

Um pouco de culpa fez com que ela continuasse olhando o jogo por mais tempo, e os intervalos em que cuidava das duas meninas foram encurtando. Elas estavam bem, sozinhas. Sabiam se defender.

Mas um jogo como aquele merecia ser observado.

* * *

><p>Ron acordou tarde e demorou um pouco para dar pela falta da esposa em casa. Não sabia onde ela poderia ter ido e até desejou que ela tivesse um daqueles telefones celulares que seus sogros tinham. Porém, não teve tempo de pensar sobre isso. Uma coruja grande e branca, muito bem cuidada, chegou até o batente da janela da cozinha com uma carta lacrada com o brasão de Hogwarts.<p>

Assim que Ron a abriu, pegou sua varinha e desaparatou em Hosmeade. A última coisa em que conseguiu pensar foi "_Onde está Hermione quando eu preciso dela?_".

* * *

><p>- Ele está ali. – Madame Pomfrey, muito velhinha mas sempre muito cuidadosa, guiou Ron até uma cama onde Hugo dormia. – Ele tomou algumas vitaminas e acabou dormindo. Está tão estressado...<p>

Hugo ainda parecia um bebê aos seus olhos. Ron analisou-o por alguns minutos, acariciando de leve seus cabelos e pensando em o quanto ele e a esposa haviam errado por fazer com quem aquela criança se sentisse tão responsabilizada. Ele era _só um garoto_. Não um garoto com uma guerra para enfrentar e o mundo bruxo para salvar: _só um garoto_. Não era como se ele precisasse se esforçar daquele jeito, ou de qualquer jeito, para ser mais do que os outros.

Para Ron e Hermione, Hugo sempre seria o melhor. E Ron estava disposto a avisar isso à ele quando o pequeno acordasse, mas não queria que fosse logo. Hugo estava muito bem dormindo e era disso que ele precisava agora.

Mas Ron precisava de uma distração.

Olhou para os lados, sem encontrar nada que pudesse diverti-lo. Novamente quis ter um celular dos trouxas – ele vem com alguns jogos legais. Quis que Hermione estivesse ali, para poder conversar.

_Então ele o viu._ Estava na mesa de cabeceira, esperando que Hugo acordasse para abri-lo.

Ron deu de ombros. Não podia ser tão mal. Sentou-se e começou a ler _Orgulho e Preconceito_, de Jane Austen.


	6. Dois meses

**Nota da autora:** Capítulo final! Obrigada pelos comentários, pelas críticas e elogios! Boas férias e um bom ano para todos!

* * *

><p><strong>Dois Meses<strong>

* * *

><p>- Você tem certeza de que ele vai ficar bem? – Hugo perguntou, ajudando a mãe a subir mais um degrau até a área VIP do estádio. A torcida começava a se agitar e Hermione olhava em volta, prestando pouca atenção. – Já que hoje fecha dois meses...<p>

- Hugo, trato é trato! – ela respondeu, menos ríspida do que já tinha sido, mas bem segura. – Fico até a meia-noite sem ler e ele fica sem jogo, oras.

Hugo deu de ombros, satisfeito. A mãe sem os livros, o pai sem o jogo e ele largaria o quadribol no próximo ano, assim como as matérias que não gostava. Era um alívio, depois de todo o tempo que ficou sobre pressão, conseguir agora se soltar com sua família.

Rose e Anastacia, sob seu olhar de vigia, trocavam seus chapéus esperando a partida começar. Sua mãe já parecia ansiosa, apontando a todo o tempo o binóculo para a cabine de onde sairiam os jogadores. E seu pai...

* * *

><p>Ron estava exatamente na mesma posição desde que sua família saiu de casa: de bruços no sofá, o livro apoiado em uma almofada e uma xícara de café esfriando no chão. A luz do sol iluminava a sala e dava o conforto que ele precisava para continuar ali, ainda que fosse a manhã toda. Parte dele ainda pensava no jogo – um pouco, às vezes. Mas Elizabeth ainda não tinha a aprovação da família de Darcy e ele sentia vontade de roer todas as suas unhas pensando sobre como seria o final daqueles dois.<p>

* * *

><p>O tempo passou rápido para os dois – tanto os dois meses de aposta quanto as horas em que Hermione ficou no jogo, com o pretexto de cuidar das crianças, e Ron ficou em casa, fingindo estar realmente muito decepcionado por não ver seu time jogar, o corpo mergulhado no sofá e a cabeça submersa em Jane Austen. O fim da tarde chegou junto com o resto da família, todos de chapéus, bonés e cornetas das cores do Cannons, festejando.<p>

- Ganhamos! – Hermione gritou, se atirando no pescoço do marido. Ron retribuiu o abraço mas demorou algum tempo para assimilar o que aquilo queria dizer. – Nós ganhamos! Você tinha que ver como foi incrível...

Hugo e Rose começaram a contar com detalhes cada lance da partida sob o olhar brilhante da mãe, orgulhosa do time, orgulhosa do jogo e dos filhos. Era difícil para Ron entender como aquilo tinha acontecido – como os Cannons tinham ganhado, como Hermione insistira para ir ao jogo e como ele se importava tão pouco com o resultado, apesar de estar feliz. Mas Ron gostava das coisas daquele jeito.

* * *

><p>- Ron, estava pensando... – Hermione comentou enquanto deitava na cama. – O que eu faço agora que a temporada acabou?<p>

O marido parou no meio do processo de tirar a camisa para olhá-la, confuso. Tinha um milhão de coisas para se fazer quando não tinha jogos, e Hermione sempre havia feito várias delas. _Como ela podia ser tão viciada?_

- Você pode ler uns livros. – respondeu, como se fosse óbvio. – Tem essa autora ótima, a Jane Austen. Devia ler um pouco do que ela escreveu, agora que você pode de novo... – completou, deitando-se ao lado da esposa.

- Já li algumas coisas dela... – Hermione disse, dando de ombros. – Não gosto muito. Mas posso sempre procurar outros autores... – disse, beijando-o e sorrindo.

Minutos depois os dois_ fingiam_ dormir abraçados.

Ele pensava que, já que Hermione não gostava, teria que ir sozinho a uma livraria trouxa buscar por mais Austen. E ela pensava que Ron só podia estar brincando – independente de quantos livros fossem, ela contaria os dias para que visse os Cannons em jogo novamente.

**FIM**


End file.
